


Hesitation

by DrowningByDegrees, InuGrlRayn (DrowningByDegrees)



Series: Doubleverse [2]
Category: FMA - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/InuGrlRayn
Summary: Companion fic toBetter Than One. It's sort of a morning after fic.





	

Ed awoke to an arm draped over his stomach, someone’s nose buried against his neck. It might have been Roy, except that he was facing Roy’s spot on the bed and it was currently empty.  
  
There was an eerily familiar groan, and Ed froze as fingers tightened around him, and the face behind him nuzzled deeper against his hair and skin.

“Oh, get off me.” Ed reached to smack a blond head away, but the other Edward had already lurched away from him, perched precariously at the edge of the bed.

“Sorry. I thought you were…someone else,” Edward muttered. He yanked the blanket grumpily up around his still naked body, cheeks flushed as he looked away.

“This is so _weird_ ,” Ed mumbled.

“You’re not the one who woke up in a world you don’t belong in, with some guy who is and isn’t your boyfriend and his version of you.”

“No. No I just met some weird, demented copy of myself and then fucked him for said boyfriend’s enjoyment.” They both flushed brightly at that, and Ed scooted a little more onto Roy’s side of the bed.

“Are you sure you don’t know where you came from?” he asked anxiously.

“In such a hurry to get rid of me, even after yesterday?” Edward leered back at him in a sudden show of bravado, laughing at the blush that painted Ed’s cheeks as he remembered the way it had felt, trapped between this other him and Roy. Then, Edward remembered his own embarrassment, mouth shutting with an audible snap, his own cheeks glowing pink.

“Just, do you know or not?” Ed snipped.

“I told you, I think I’m dreaming or imagining all this, or something,” Edward replied testily. Well, that at least explained why he didn’t just outright say no to the whole situation.

“ _We’re_ figments of _your_ imagination, huh?” Ed retorted, a little taken aback when Edward nodded, entirely serious. This Edward must just be suffering some sort of amnesia, and Ed figured all there was to do was to wait for him to remember.

“Do you have any idea how unscientific that is?”

“Of course I do,” Edward grumbled. “We’re the same, remember?”

“Don’t remind me.” Ed scrubbed his hand over his face, wondering why they were still in bed.

“If it bothers you so much, why did you fuck me?” Edward asked finally, the words sounding a little choked in his throat.

“I dunno… I just…” Ed stopped, losing whatever he’d planned to say in the way Edward was staring at him. It made Ed nervous, and he froze, even as Edward scooted closer, eyes going soft and a little scared, though he reached out, anyway. Lips exactly like his, pressed nervously against Ed’s mouth, and he pushed his copy away, nearly shoving Edward off the bed.

“What are you doing?” he shrieked.

“I just…wanted to know what it was like to just do it because… instead of because someone else wanted to see it.” Edward grumbled. He situated himself back at the edge of the mattress, grasping at the blankets a little more tightly. Ed couldn’t help but notice their state of undress, and the way Edward’s breath came sharply, even as he mulled over the implications. The day before, it had been Roy’s goading that sparked whatever had happened between them. If he did it now, though… what did that make him?

Edward was still looking at him, though, nerve wracked, and guilty, and turned on if the shifting expressions on his face were to be believed, and of course they were, because they were exactly what was going on in Ed’s stomach.

“Oh hell,” Ed muttered, grabbing Edward’s hand and tugging him forward. The less they thought about it, the better.

Everything with Roy was slow and sensual, a matter of seduction. This was none of those things, and Ed was sighing with relief as Edward practically attacked his lips, as if the harder he kissed, the less ridiculous this would become. It was somewhat vicious, and Ed felt his hair being yanked, drawing his head back and teeth pressed and released at his jaw and throat.

Edward was doing something like clawing at Ed’s back, only with fingertips and not nails, and somewhere in the haze of animalistic, very nearly cruel kisses, Ed remembered how much he liked the way Roy threaded fingers through his hair, gentle and… not this. He tried it experimentally, marveling at the way Edward relaxed, like all the tension had fled.

Edward leaned forward again, breathing deeply before flicking his tongue over Ed’s lips, less demanding and more just experimental. Ed gave finally. If they were going to do this, they might as well make it enjoyable.

Kisses spilled down his neck, and over his chest, and Ed was very painfully aware of their state of undress as he body began to remember how good this felt. Palms slid down his sides, and he had to admit it felt good, unhurried now that they had no audience, now that it was just for the sheer pleasure of touching each other.

“This is so messed up.”

“It is,” Edward mumbled against Ed’s hip.

“We should stop,” Ed hissed.

“Do you want me to?” Edward was obviously trying to reign in his own nerves.

“Not really,” Ed flushed bright red, embarrassed by the truth, but then Edward was kissing him again, rather gently this time, and it didn’t matter. A metal hand slid between Ed and the mattress, sliding down to rest at the small of his back, and Edward settled over him, practically purring against Ed’s lips as hands wound through his hair.

“What are you do…” Ed tried to ask, but the only response he got was a terse “shut up” and smothering lips. There was something like a smirk against his skin when Edward’s mouth and hands were enough to draw a soft moan from Ed’s throat, but two could play this game.

Ed slid his hands down Edwards back and sides, hard enough to feel it, gentle enough not to hurt, and Edward murmured disappointedly when Ed pulled them just barely away, arching in an effort to seek out touch once more.

Ed grabbed Edward’s hips, tugging him off the precarious balance he’d had on hands and knees, until they were pressed skin to skin, leaving them both gasping. Edward’s eyes narrowed, and he pulled Ed tightly against him, rocking his hips and sinking his teeth into Ed’s throat.

“Ohhh…” Ed wasn’t actually sure which of them the sound had come from, but Edward’s hand was sliding between them, fingers wrapped loosely around his length as lips and teeth and tongue mapped the scars around his automail port.

Edward’s tongue dragged down his chest, pausing to toy with a nipple, just for the sounds Ed made, struggling and writhing beneath his weight.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked, nipping playfully before Ed had the chance to answer.

“Oh no. You are _not_ … I am _not_ letting you fuck me.” Ed tried to scoot from beneath Edward, but he was effectively pinned by a steel palm pressed roughly to his chest.

“You were on top last time.”

“That was different,” Ed whined.

“Equivalent exchange,” Edward whispered rather evilly, grinning at the defeated sigh Ed replied with.

“It’s in the bedside drawer, but I swear, if you hurt me, I will rip your balls off.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, you dumb ass.”

Five minutes of struggling to reach the drawer, a hand in Ed’s face, and some loud, irritated squabbling later had Edward perched on his knees, settled between Ed’s thighs. Ed, for his part, was very pointedly staring into a pillow, as if not watching would allow him to deny what was going on. It most definitely did not, however, keep him from moaning, low and needy, muffled by a white pillowcase and inordinate amounts of stuffing, as Edward swallowed him whole, apparently having decided there was really no preamble needed.

Out and the air on his spit slicked cock made Ed shiver for just a second before Edward’s lips slid back down his length until his nose was touching wiry blond curls. It was steady, and surprisingly _good_ , enough so that Ed couldn’t even find words to complain as one, then two fingers slid inside of him.

Edward’s fingers thrust in time with his mouth, dragging soft cries and shivers from Ed with each movement. Ed sighed and trembled as a third finger joined the others, and might have been dragged over the edge right then and there if Edward would have just _let_ him.

“Oh fuck,” Ed panted, murmuring in disappointment as Edward pulled his hands away to slick himself, releasing Ed’s length and resting his cheek against Ed’s thigh.

“Hurry up, would you?” Ed muttered as Edward shifted over him.

“Oh shut up,” Edward retorted, shoving rather roughly into him. After the night before, and everything leading up until now, it didn’t hurt really, just a very dull burn, but he saw stars as Edward’s still slick hand wrapped around him.

“Okay?” Edward asked, gritting his teeth in effort not to move. Ed nodded, crying out as Edward slid out and back in, forehead pillowed on Ed’s shoulder. Edward panted and cursed with each thrust of his hips, fingers shaking as they slid up and down Ed’s length.

In the end, it was Edward’s teeth digging into his shoulder that drove Ed over the edge, rougher than Roy would ever allow himself to be. Another sharp jerk of slender hips and Ed forgot the world, everything coming undone like sparks behind his eyes.

He was vaguely aware of Edward hissing in his ear, slumping limply between his thighs, still buried inside him.

“Get off of me, would you?” Ed growled irritably, not so far gone that he didn’t notice the extra weight.

“Mmm, tired,” Edward mumbled into his shoulder.

“Oh hell.” Ed shoved Edward off of him, wincing at the awkward angle when he finally slid free. He was too worn out to argue with the face buried against his chest, finally wrapping his arms around Edward with a weary sigh.

Later, he’d kick his ass. Right now, Edward was warm, and there was something oddly comfortable about the way their legs tangled together, Edward’s breath warm on his skin.

X

The house was silent, save for Roy’s footsteps as he strode through the kitchen. A quick peek in the study showed it completely untouched, which probably meant they were still sleeping…or…

Roy shook his head as he walked up the stairs. He pushed the door open as quietly as possible, and the moment he saw them, he was glad he hadn’t been louder.

Ed and Edward were both fast asleep, oblivious to the world, wrapped face to face in each other’s arms, only the one stuck in Ed’s hair even making it out from under the covers. Edward’s breath ruffled Ed’s hair, but the creaking of the door did not seem to disturb them except to make Edward snuggle closer to Ed, whose arms tightened in his sleep.

Roy shut the door with an amused grin, tiptoeing back down to the living room. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
